Devil May
by octariuc
Summary: Kau tidak boleh (name)-chan! Pokoknya tidak boleh! (2nd PoV. Xreader/XOC)


_**Devil May**_

 _ **Prince of Tennis : Takeshi Konomi**_

 _ **Kirihara x reader/OC**_

 _ **I have some rules; if you like it give me fav. If you don't just leave. If you have no account or can't log in, give me 'fav' comment. That's enough. Don't leave any traces on my comment box if it possible.**_

 _Ada peraturan yang perlu kalian baca; jika suka tekan 'fav'. Jika tidak 'tinggalkan'. Jika tidak punya akun/tidak log in, kamu bisa tulis 'fav' di kolom komentar (kalau kamu suka cerita ini). Tolong tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun sebisa mungkin di kolom komentar demi kesehatan mental author._

.

.

.

Kebiasaan mendengarkanmu bermonolog ketika sedang bersembunyi dari Sanada seperti nyanyian sebelum tidur untuk Kirihara. Biasanya kau akan terganggu dengan keberadaan orang lain yang tidak begitu kaukenal. Tapi Kirihara ~dengan rasa antusias mendengarkanmu lalu bertepuk tangan setelah kau selesai~ membuatmu tidak merasa tidak nyaman dengannya. Kadang kaupikir Kirihara itu mirip anak anjing dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang minta dibelai, tingkahnya begitu polos terlepas dari fakta bahwa dia sering menghancurkan lawannya dalam tenis. Di luar tenis, Kirihara hanya anak kelas dua yang bena-benar manis.

Kali ini Kirihara sudah menunggu di balik bangku semen, bersembunyi lagi. "Kau terlalu sering bolos, Kirihara-kun," sapamu. Dia menunjukkan deret giginya.

"Kali ini drama apa, (name)-chan?" Dia duduk bersila, siap mendengarkanmu.

"Aku senang kau tertarik, tapi seharusnya kau lebih tertarik pada tenis, Kirihara-kun. Dan lagi, sudah kubilang panggil aku Senpai."

Dia tidak menggubris protesmu. Kau mulai menghafal peranmu berikutnya, meresapi apa yang dirasakan oleh tokoh yang akan kauperankan.

"Jelek sekali, (name)-chan," kata Kirihara tepat seperti yang kaurasa. "Kalau begitu, bantu aku, Kirihara-kun," tantangmu padanya. Tanpa menunggu dia menyambar kertas di tanganmu.

"Kau bagian Beast," katamu sambil menunjuk bagian yang harus diperankan Kirihara. Dia mengangguk bersemangat bagai anak anjing yang menunggu bola dilempar.

" _Maaf Beast, kurasa aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu."_

" _T-tapi kenapa, Beauty?!"_

" _Aku disini karena ayahku bersalah, tapi bukan berarti aku bersedia menikah denganmu karena segala yang ayahku lakukan."_

"A-aku tahu! Kau tidak suka pada rambutku yang seperti ... se-seperti ... rumput laut?! Eh?! Na-naskah macam apa ini?!" teriak Kirihara tidak percaya. Wajahnya menatapmu dengan tatapan menuduh. "Kau sedang mempermainkanku, ya, (name)-chan?"

"Ceritanya dirubah sedikit. Aku hanya pemain," katamu tenang. "Ayo mulai lagi, Kirihara-kun," katamu yang disambut malas olehnya.

Di bagian akhir setelah beberapa kali pengulangan pada bagian 'rambut rumput laut' mata Kirihara melotot. "C-ciuman?!"

"Hanya pura-pura. Saling menempel pipi saja sebenarnya," katamu menjelaskan.

Kirihara mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Dia menatapmu dengan sorot wajah yang tidak pernah kaulihat. Ada sedikit amarah di sana. "Tidak boleh!" tegas Kirihara padamu.

"Kenapa?"

Dia menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dan melirik kian-kemari. "Yaa ... pokoknya tidak boleh, (name)-chan!"

Rupanya rengekkan itu didengar Yanagi Renji yang langsung menyeretnya pergi. Kirihara meronta-ronta berteriak padamu bahwa dia tidak mengizinkanmu mengakhiri drama itu dengan ciuman. Kau tertawa kecil melihatnya.

.

.

.

Semenjak diseret Yanagi, Kirihara tidak pernah lagi datang ke tempat kalian selalu bertemu. Kau merasa sedikit janggal karena kesepian yang kaurasakan. Biasanya Kirihara selalu mendengarkanmu, bertepuk tangan, kadang berkomentar saat aktingmu jelek, atau bahkan seperti kemarin, menolongmu mengasah peran. Pasti berat sekali menjadi reguler kelas dua satu-satunya di Rikkai yang dijuluki kaisar, pikirmu.

Hari pementasan tiba. Kau melirik bangku penonton dan tahu Kirihara tidak ada di sana. Kau malu mengakui kau sedikit mengharapkan kedatangannya. Tapi sayang sekali, tepat saat festifal sekolah ini digelar klub tenis pergi keluar untuk bertanding.

Yanagi, Sanada dan seluruh anggota Rikkai memperhatikan tingkah _junior ace_ mereka yang tidak biasa. Kirihara terlihat uring-uringan dan pendiam di saat yang sama. Tidak ada pertandingan yang menarik hatinya sekarang. Tepat ketika gilirannya tiba dia menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Tanpa perlu berubah dalam _mode devil_ , Kirihara mengalahkan lawannya dalam waktu lima belas menit. Setelah selesai Yukimura tanpa diduga mengizinkannya menyelesaikan urusan yang membuatnya seperti orang menahan kencing.

"Arigatou, Yukimura Buchou!" Kemudian dia berlari mengejar bus diiringi siulan Niou.

"Kita benar-benar _petenshi combi (pasangan penipu)_ , Yagyuu. Kau sengaja 'kan merubah naskah (name) supaya Kirihara cepat sadar?" kata Niou.

"S-siapa yang _petenshi_ , Niou-kun?!" Yagyuu menolak sebutan tidak _gentleman_ itu.

"Probabilitas Akaya bereaksi keras terhadap naskah itu adalah 99,99%."

"Kau terlalu baik memberikan sepupumu pada Akaya, Yagyuu," kata Yukimura.

.

.

.

"Akan kuwarnai dirimu jadi merah! Hiyahahaha! Hiyahahaha!" setelah tertawa tidak terkendali dalam _mode devil_ karena mendengar dialog akhir sebelum _scence_ ciuman, Kirihara mengambil bola dan menargetkannya pada laki-laki di sampingmu. Kau berteriak untuk menghentikannya. Tapi terlambat, laki-laki tadi sudah jatuh terkapar. Penonton berhamburan keluar setelah melihat Kirihara menggila. Hanya ada kau, dia dan laki-laki yang pingsan di atas teater.

Dia mendekatimu dan kau langsung memukul kepalanya dengan kipas plastik yang kaupegang. Kirihara tidak peduli kau marah dan memerangkapmu dalam kedua lengannya.

"Jangan lakukan itu, (name)-chan! Jangan marah padaku juga ... aku ... aku ... aku tidak suka kau melakukan hal itu walau cuma pura-pura karena aku suka (name)-chan," kata Kirihara dengan intonasi rendah di akhir. Dadamu berdebar keras, kau tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku tahu mungkin kau malu punya pacar anak kelas dua, tapi ... aku berjanji akan menyenangkan kalau kita bersama! K-kita akan main game, berlatih teater kesukaanmu, bahkan pergi ke toko buku yang kausuka!" ucapnya terbata-bata, bingung dan tidak karuan juga tidak yakin. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajahmu. Mata hijaunya memandang penuh harap dan ragu. Kautahu saat melihat Kirihara kau tidak lagi menganggapnya adik kelasmu yang manis, kautahu saat kesungguhan ada dalam matanya kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Dengan rona merah tersebar di wajahmu kau hanya mengangguk kecil. Senyum Kirihara terkembang. Dia memelukmu lebih erat.

Sebuah siulan terdengar di pintu. "Fenomenal sekali, Akaya," Niou menyeringai. Kau mendorong Kirihara.

"MEMALUKAN, AKAYA! TARUNDORU!" _We know who._

"Hebat sekali Akaya mendapat yang _si popular_ _number. 1_ ," kata Bunta sambil mengunyah-ngunyah permennya.

"Kalau kau bermain-main dengan sepupuku, aku tidak akan tinggal diam, Kirihara-kun," ucap Yagyu sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Akaya terkejut ... 'kau sepupu Yagyu-senpai?!' tanyanya dalam diam.

"Wah ... wah ... Akaya ... kau memukul orang dengan bola lalu menyatakan cinta, hebat, Akaya. 100 putaran untuk menghancurkan acara orang lain," kata Yukimura menutup hari yang luar biasa.

Kirihara berlari seratus putaran tanpa protes. Pikirannya sibuk menyusun rencana denganmu. Dia terus terkekeh-kekeh sendiri dalam _pace_ -nya. Kirihara tidak peduli orang menyebutmu _popular_ _number. 1_ , sepupu Yagyu atau apapun. Baginya, kau yang sekarang adalah (name)-chan, (name)-chan pacarnya. Kirihara akan memastikan kau tidak melupakan masa-masa terakhirmu sebelum lulus dengan kenangan bersamanya. Mungkin tidak akan mudah setelah kalian beda sekolah, tapi Kirihara yakin kalian akan melaluinya bersama.

"Kau pernah lihat orang dihukum lari seratus putaran lalu hilang kewarasan, Jackal?" tanya Bunta sambil mengamati Kirihara dan kekehannya.

"Yah, bahkan iblis pun bisa jatuh cinta," kata Jackal masih tak percaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**


End file.
